Juliet
by CityofDaydreams
Summary: I'm not sure where this came from. Harry&Juliet. Oneshot. Someone wants her blood.


_**A/N: Umm not sure where this came from but I was reading the news and it popped into my head…so you know here we are, more H&J. Oh and it is meant to change tense half way though…in case anyone wondered.**_

_**All characters are the property of the BBC and Kudos**_

_**For Grachie.**_

-----

Juliet.

-----

She can't breathe.

The world is black; completely pitch black like the darkest night.

She screams.

No sound comes out.

She opens her eyes and the world stops.

Their eyes meet for a second.

The bubbles fly, jewels drifting up in the water.

He smiles.

"I warned you. I always get what I want."

-----

"You bastard!" She murmured, leaning back against the cream walls, her hair swept back by the wind.

It was a statement not an accusation.

He just shrugged "I can't help it." He answered simply.

She turned her head in disgust. "How can you say that?" She muttered angrily – rebuking him.

He shrugged once more, it seemed to be all he was capable of and it made her angrier.

"I can say what I want." He said it slowly and it sent a chill down her spine.

She looked back at him and closed her eyes "You bastard." She muttered simply before she turned to walk away.

He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist hard, leaving red marks against her pale skin. "I didn't say you could go."

She span on her heel, her eyes flashing with more confidence than she felt "I'll go whenever I please."

He arched an eyebrow and shook his head delicately "Maybe not." He said and then smirked at her "Or is Harry calling?"

She spat at him, catching him right in the eye. It gave her a sense of satisfaction to be rude and vulgar and the shock on his face made her feel even better.

"I told you, I go where I please." She said it as if to a little child and then she walked off again, her skirt swishing around her ankles as her heels clicked on the pavement.

"Don't touch me again."

-----

He waited for two hours for her and she came. He knew she would. He wouldn't have waited otherwise.

She looked stressed and out of breath. A bruise was already forming around her wrist.

He just sighed. He didn't need to be told what happened.

She sat down next to him, and he entwined their fingers, gently sweeping his lips against hers.

"I won't let him hurt you." He told her quietly.

She shook her head "I don't need you to look after me." She muttered, a little angrily.

He just shrugged.

She snapped.

"Don't do that." She growled.

He gave her a weird look.

She turned her head, biting her lip and took a breath.

"He kept doing that." She explained and he nodded.

"I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and leant her head against his shoulder.

She wanted to cry, he could tell, but he knew she never would. Not in front of him.

"We'll get through." He told her quietly.

She just nodded.

He gently lifted her chin to look at him. "Juliet," He whispered "It'll be okay."

She didn't answer, just kissed him gently and stood up.

"I love you." He called softly.

She turned and her eyes were welling with tears that would never fall.

"I know."

-----

He stood on the corner, shrouded by the darkness.

A figure stepped out of the taxi opposite him.

He slunk back further, away from the yellow glow of the street lights.

The taxi pulled away.

The rain pounded down on the pavement but the man stayed where he was.

Harry stepped out of the darkness.

The rain lashed across the street and blurred the lines between fantasy and reality.

"Leave her alone." He said simply. It wasn't meant to be stylish and witty. It was meant to be simple. It was a statement – not a threat…yet.

"No." The man answer, a smile playing about his lips "You can't stop me."

Harry took a breath and shook his head "No. But she can."

He laughed; it sent chills racing down the young spook's spine and sank further into his heart than the cutting wind ever could.

"What will she do?" He scorned "She knows she's trapped Harry, she's not stupid."

Two brief strides were all it took. The collision knocked them both of their feet and sent them tumbling to the concrete.

His nose was bleeding.

The world span in a weird phantom swirl of blacks and blues and the acrid yellow of the streetlamps.

Something broke.

Someone cursed.

Hands tightened around bones, knuckles clenching, breathing stopping.

The street went quiet.

Harry ran.

-----

She laughed.

It was almost on the edge of being hysterical.

Then she slapped him.

Her hand collided hard with the side of his face.

She kicked him, hammered her fists against his chest.

He didn't move.

She burst into tears and her attacks got worse, her nails scratching marks into his face.

He still didn't move.

She started to sob, hiccupping coughs rising from deep down inside of her.

He wrapped his arms around her, blood trickling down his cheeks.

"Shush," He whispers simply "Shh Juliet."

-----

He came out of hospital two weeks later.

They sat and watched it on the news together.

Harry put his arm around her "It'll be okay." He whispered into her ear.

His breath was hot, is wrapped around her and warmed her.

She smiled and reached up to kiss him fleetingly. "You don't need to tell me."

-----

She walks quickly, her hair flying back in the howling wind.

It's bitterly cold and she pulls her coat tighter around her, glad for the protection the trees that boarder the path provide.

Something moves in the shadows.

She spins around; she's ever so much more jumpy ever since he followed her home next time.

Silence.

She swallows and shakes her head…just a nervous reaction…she has nothing to fear.

She carries on, the leaves rushing past her feet as she trudges through the darkened park.

To her left, the starlight shimmers off the ebony water of the lake, the lilies drifting endlessly on in the current.

No one knows how deep that lake is, it used to be a limestone quarry before some bright spark flooded it and turned the surrounding area into a park.

She smiles. Too much history.

She catches the shadow over the stars before the dead weight hits her hard.

It sends her tumbling to the ground and rolling over the edge.

The water rises up like a crown around her, framing her flailing limbs for a second before she disappears below its surface.

She doesn't even have time to scream.

-----

The starlight is hazy.

Bubbles fly everywhere, making the water boil like a cauldron.

He stands on the edge, his head tipped slightly to one side as a smile spreads across his face.

"So pretty Juliet, but will he love you when you're dead? I wouldn't have though necrophilia was his thing."

Then he throws his head back and laughs.

-----

Harry runs his hand along her cheek, tears fogging his vision as he chokes back a sob.

"Wake up…" He whimpers "Wake up."

-----

The world drifts serenely around her.

Colours blend to beautiful shades, magenta and opal technicolour wander past.

She smiles and closes her eyes, the grass soft on her bare skin.

Paper flowers sway lazily in the gentle breeze around her and somewhere children are playing, their voices gently floating on the air.

She opens her eyes.

The stunning blue sky above her splits in two, a great gaping chasm opening up in its tranquil beauty.

The flowers turn to ash. The grass withers.

The children turn to demons, the mouths opening to reveal hundreds of sharp teeth.

A voice is calling. Crying.

"Wake up…" It whimpers "Don't leave me Juliet."

The fantasy shatters.

-----

She lies in his arms, safe forever, listening to his heartbeat.

He drinks in the smell of her, the feel of her wet hair against his skin.

"I love you." He whispers. He's still crying, so is she.

She doesn't speak, just presses closer to him.

"You're okay." He breathes "We're okay."

-----

She stands in her office, older now.

He still has his arms around her, but now he loves her differently.

Down at the grid there's a woman who's so much different to her – she's sweet and gentle and caring. She wouldn't hit him because she was terrified – she would lie in his arms and be safe.

Juliet closes her eyes and drinks in the smell of his cologne, resting her head back against his chest.

So much has changed.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, so much older, so much wiser, so much more in love with someone who isn't her.

She smiles, so obviously forced and nods "Yes." She answers simply. "He can't hurt me."

Harry nods and laughs slightly "You were always better than Mace."

"So were you." She admits. For some reason it costs her so much now. Too much pride and too much hurt.

He smiles "This must be a dream." He chuckles "A compliment from Juliet Shaw."

She shakes her head and tuts softly "Don't push it." She smiles.

Then he steps away and part of her shrivels up and dies. She wants to say 'don't' but she knows she can't. He isn't hers anymore.

"I'll see you later." He adds as he leaves the room.

She stands and watches him go.

"_I love you Juliet."_

"_You don't mean that."_

"_I do, I'll always love you, forever."_

-----


End file.
